Les nuages rouges de l'aurore
by nekojetto
Summary: Les membres de l'akatsuki se font capturer par Konoha et sont forcés d'affronter leur vengeance. un résumé pas passionnant désolé...
1. Epilogue

Titre :les nuages rouges de l'aurore

Auteurs : nekojetto

Genre :pathétique ,humour ,

Couple :peut-être !

Série:Naruto

Rating: T (parcequ' y a des moment gore et pour Hidan!)

_**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi **_,alors je jure de pas trop les caricaturer !3

déjà, merci de me lire!

Une fic sur la stupidité de la vengeance

désolé si le début vous parez long

et un peu cru...j'aime les faire souffrir, les pauvres !

* * *

L'aurore était basse ,laissant un magnifique levée de soleil rouge colorer un paysage dévasté .

Les ninja de Konoha se tenait fièrement devants leur adversaire vaincus: l'Akatsuki .Pein et Konan s'étant absenté un mois ou plus ,ayant laissé leur collègue vulnérable à toute attaque de l' corps des membres en manteau noir et rouge ,encore vivants ,jonchait le sol .Ne restait debout que Hidan qui épaulait Deidara tout deux respiraient jeunes ninjas ,leur maître et le Hokage les regardaient de haut .

_Hidan:_ Connard !C'est ça les ninjas qui nous faisiez des discours interminables sur la vengeance ?!

_Naruto:_Ferme-la le cadavre !Vous avez peut-être oublié Gaara !Et les autres innocents que vous avez massacré !Bande de monstre !

_Hidan_:Oh!Les méchants !C'est eux qu'on commençait pas nous !

_Naruto:_Espèce de …!

_Tsunade:_Ta gueule. Vous l' Akatsuki ,vous êtes des criminels rien de plus mais vous avez raison ,se serait de l'enfantillage de vous massacrez

**_par conséquent vous serez nos prisonniers._**


	2. Chapter 1:arriver à konoha et hôpital

Auteurs : nekojetto

Genre :pathétique ,humour ,

Couple :peut-être !

Série:Naruto

Rating: T (parcequ' y a des moment gore et pour Hidan!)

_**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi **_,alors je jure de pas trop les caricaturer !:3 merci merci de me lire!

Je vous pommais un long chapitre ,promis !

Merci merci merci !!!

* * *

_Chapitre 1:arriver à konoha_

Le matin était clair ,le soleil était levé depuis cinq heurs la place de Konoha on était heureux ,on était soulagé et on allait fêter ,non pas la victoire du village,mais l' éxecution de leur plus grande peur :l'akatsuki !Ils étaient six, sur une grande estrade .Blessés et humiliés,ils étaient traités comme des fénoménes de foire ,des animaux étranges et repoussants .

Itachi crachait et pleurait litéralement du sang ,Kisame avait lui la dentition entiérement detruite ,Kakuzu vomissait se qui le contenait :c'est à dire du liquide rouge ,des boyeaux et les vers noirs qu'il avait en lui .Deidara ,dont les mains bavaient de l'argile et des cartilages ,épaulait péniblement d'un seul bras Sasorie à qui il manquait les deux bras et une ,lui était le seul qui avait l'air en forme,malgrès les quelques coupures et ématomes visibles sur ses bras et son torse grâce aux déchirures sur son mateau marmonnait comme toujours des insultes entre ses dents cassées.

Ils tenaient donc tous avec difficulté sur leurs jambes .Les villageois hurlaient ,huaient des insultes de tous genres comme "sale traître !" ou encore "bande monstres retournez en enfer !" .

Lorsque le Hokage arriva enfin,la foule se tue :

_Tsunade:_Konoha!Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de l'akatsuki!nous les avons vaincu !Maintenant ils sont inoffensifs et faibles !

_La foule :_A MORT L'ENNEMI !

_Tsunade:_Ils sont certes, des traîtres et des ennemis mortel ,mais!Nous ne sommes plus des barbares, par conséquent ,nous n'allons pas les exécuter...

La foule hurlait encore comme des bêtes enrageaient leur mort.

_Tsunade:_nous allons leur donner une dernière chance ,nous allons les enfermer un moment ,les surveiller .Dés qu'ils feront le moindre geste de rébélion nous les enverront à nekome no kuni* !

Nekome no kuni était une île où l'on envoie les pires criminels du monde ninja pour les enfermer, les torturer, ou encore les executer .Tous les villageois furieux par cette décision du Hokage commencérent à lancer des ordures , des pierres et objet en tous genres sur les membres .

_Deidara:_ALORS C'EST ÇA KONOHA !!

Il hurla de tous son être et se recevit une pierre sur la tempe .

Le vide...

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla,il étaitdans une piéce lumineuse .L'air y été bon, il respirait de nouveau.A peine avait il ouvert les yeux que l'infirmiére l'achat son plateau .Il prononça faiblement un petit "Salut".L'infirmiére hurla de toute ses forces et claqua la porte .Sidérait,Deidara ne bougea pas puis il se mit assit sur son infirmiére au cheveux roses entra dans la chambre (alors c qui ?XD).

_Deidara:_Sa...Sakura ?

_Sakura:_Oh! Nan!Ne bouge pas tu vas te faire mal !

A ces mots la groupie l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua de toutes ses forces sur son lit .

"Pourquoi moi..."pleura-t-il intérieurement.

_Sakura:_Reste calme !Je vais te faire un petit anesthésiant ça va te faire du bien !

Le blond avait ,lui,suivi la conversation jusqu'à "anesthésiant"et tentait déjàd'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui.

_Sakura:_J'AI DIT CALME !!

La brute l'attrapa par le bras et lui enfonça l'aiguille .Deidara retomba comme une masse sur son lit .

Il cria un "Aïe!" étouffé.

_Sakura:_La dose est un peu forte ,mais ça va te faire du bien ! En faite c'est un paralysant trés puissant ,mais tu ne sens plus la douleur , n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulu l'étrangler du plus profond de son être ,lui exploser la cervelle ,lui arracher les yeux mais son corps ne bougea pas d'un millimétre !

_Sakura:_A toute à l'heure !

Elle se leva ,lui sourit comme à n'importe quel patient et sortit de la chambre .

"Comment ose-t-elle !"hurla-t-il intérieurement .

Deidara tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit ,sur son rebord Pein ...

**_Pein:Je suis deçu Deidara..._**

* * *

*le village de l'oeil de chat

_**MERCI DE ME LIRE !!!!!**_

_**Ah Ha !que va faire Pein ?**_

_**suite au prochain chapitre !!!!!  
**_


	3. Chapter 2:Le but de Pein

Auteurs : nekojetto

Genre :pathétique ,humour ,

Couple :peut-être !

Série:Naruto

Rating: T (parcequ' y a des moment gore et pour Hidan!)

_**Les personnage ne sont pas de moi **_,alors je jure de pas trop les caricaturer !3

_encore encore merci de me lire !_

_je vous dirais jamais assez merci !_

_merci merci merci merci !_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 2:le but de Pein_

_Pein:Je suis déçu Deidara …_

_Deidara:Quoi !mais c'est vous qui …_

_Pein:Ne t'inquiète pas cela faisait parti de mon plan …_

_Deidara:Quel plan ?Pourquoi êtes-vous partis si vous le saviez !_

_Pein:C'est Tobi qui me l'a dit …_

_Deidara:To...Tobi !Le gosse ?_

_Pein:Oui,lui,c'est ton chef. Le fondateur de l'akatsuki c'est lui aussi._

Deidara,devant ces mots ,était trahi,blessé,enragé,confus,honteux,il était sur l'arrière train,le cul ,le popotin parcequ' il avait tous comprit en deux phrases.

_Deidara:Je...Je suis honoré d'avoir été son partenaire..._

_Pein:Trêve de tous cela ,j'ai une mission pour toi …_

_Deidara:Pourquoi moi?_

_Pein: Parce que Itachi est dans le coma ,tu es le seul qui a les capacité de le faire ,et tu es le plus mature …_

J'avoue...

_Deidara:Ok...En quoi ça consiste ?_

_Pein:Tu vas mener les autre membres. Vous devez infiltrer le village, gagner leur confiance, trouver leur technique secrète …_

_Deidara:Et?_

_Pein:Tu dois faire de l'art sur ce village._

_Deidara(beaucoup plus intéressé ):De l'art ?_

_Pein:Tu le détruira mais pas entièrement ,tu le détruira qu'à certain point de façon à faire apparaître un nuage de l'akatsuki en vu aérienne. Ensuite tu fais une annonce du ciel pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont coincer._

_Deidara:Comme ça y nous donne leur Kyubi !Très ingénieux !_

_Pein:Exacte...Je serez en contacte avec vous les jours de pluie. J'ai confiance en toi..._

_Deidara:Je ferai mon possible pour que cette bande brute m' obéisse, c'est promis …_

_Pein:Me déçoit pas …_

Sur ce Pein disparu dans un nuage de fumée noir. Deidara fermait légèrement les yeux ,il était crevé ,surement l'anesthésiant...

**_« pactiser avec eux,impossible...Je ne pourrai jamais ,c'est trop humiliant... »_**

Le lendemain ,le temps était splendide ,un soleil claire illuminait le ciel. Deidara 'grâce au talents de Sakura ,était totalement guérit .Il devait donc se rendre chez Tsunade pour, d' après se qu'il en avait

compris ,avoir un petit interrogatoire …

* * *

_voilà !Alors ça vous a plus !^^_

_MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI_

_MERCI MERCI MERCI_

_de me lire_

_!_


	4. Chapter 3:Deidara

Auteurs : nekojetto

Genre :pathétique ,humour ,

Couple :peut-être !

Série:Naruto

Rating: T (parcequ' y a des moment gore et pour Hidan!)

_**Les personnage ne sont pas de moi **_,alors je jure de pas trop les caricaturer !3

désolé il y a eu un probléme avec mes textes !

Mais s'il vous plaît continué à me lire !

Siouplééééé! éwè

* * *

chapitre 3:Deidara

Deidara devait donc se rendre chez la vieille Tsunade ,lorsqu'il fut sorti de l'hôpitale (seul) il y avait une foule gigantesque qui l'attendait .Ils le dévisageaient tousse silencieusement ,quand il fit un pas en avant un homme hurla d'un coup:

_homme fou: ATTENTION ! IL VA TUE TOUT L'MONDE !FUYE !_

_Et là un mouvement de panique monstre fit fuire toute les villageois à au moin 1 km._

_Deidara:..._

_l'homme fou:Voilà perimétre sécurisé !Excusé moi mais je suis le capitaine Yamato..._

_Deidara :Oui,je sais qui vous êtes ...vous avez arraché la jambe de mon partenaire..._

_Yamato:Ah...ouais...c'est vrai...heu je suis chargé de vous donner ça !_

Et il lui clipsa aux paumes un bracelet noir avec une bande jaune fluo qui clignotait .

_Deidara:Au moins c'est discret ! Ça sert à quoi ?Ça m'électrocute quand je tue quelqu'un ?Ça indique ma position géographique ?_

_Yamato:heu,non ça vous rend cliniquement mort si vous quittez le village ou si vous malaxez du chakra ,d'ailleurs ça vous empéche d'utilisé vos... bouches._

_Deidara:*regard furieux*je suppose que vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'au Hokage ..._

_Yamato:Oui,suivez moi S.V.P..._

Ils marchérent donc dans les rues presque vides .Tous les habitant le fuyaient en courant ou en changeant de trotoir pour les plus courageux .

_**"Ils ont donc si peur de moi ?"

* * *

**_

Devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade ,on pouvait entendre Naruto lui criait dessus à l'intérieur comme à son Yamato et Deidara entrérent enfin il bouillonnât encore plus .

_Tsunade:Ah!vous voilà enfin capitaine !Ça fait une heure que Naruto est là !ET J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !_

Dans le bureau il y avait son infirmiére rose préférée ,Chizune et un petit cochon plus gras que mignon.

_Chizune:AAAAH!Mais c'est un membre de l'akatsuki !_

_Tonton:GRUIK!_

_Deidara:Toi le cochon !j'te previens j'chuis pas végétarien !_

(mais pourquoi tous le monde veut le manger ?le pauvre !)

_Yamato:Hé!Excusez-moi !_

_Tsunade:*fixe Dei*Bien!je ne répéterais pas alors tu écoutes!_

_Deidara:O...ok!_

_Tsunade:Tu vois la pile de livre ici !dedans il y a:_

_ règlement du village !_

_ plan de la ville où il est inscrit l'emplacement de ton nouvelle apartement !il sera inspecté chaque jours !_

_ liste des jobs que tu faire pour rembourser ta dète à la société !tu en choisis un en rentrant chez toi !tu commences demain!_

_Je que tu es tout lu pour demain !OK?_

_Tu es sous surveillance 24h/24h !OK?_

_C'est Naruto et Sakura qui ont insisté pour vous garder en vie alors gars à toi !_

Naruto ?Il lui en voulait pourtant à mort !Naruto le détestait alors pourquoi ?Deidara se retourna vers lui...

_Tsunade:TU M'ÉCOUTE !_

_Deidara:Ou...Oui !_

_Tsunade:Tu peut partir ,quelqu'un va te conduire à ton nouveau chez toi !_

Saï entra dans la piéce et lui sourit comme à son habitude .

_Tsunade:Encore une chôse !_

_Deidara:Oui?_

_Tsunade:Un moindre geste de rebellion ,vous mouraient tousses !

* * *

_

Les deux artistes s'avancérent donc dans une rue beaucoup plus éloignée du village et beaucoup plus pauvre que le centre gens le dévisageaient ,on l'insultant de loin en lui disant:

_"C'est à cause de toi que suis là,monstre!"_

Deidara lui ne pouvais que regarder ,impuissant face à la fatalité...

Un homme ,portant sa fille entièrement bandagée mourante,le fixait les yeux plein de haine.

_Homme:C'est toi qui a fait ça!Tu as detruit notre maison!Ma femme est morte,moi j'ai perdu une jambe et ma fille ...!Je ne peut même plus travailler ! Et toi tu es toujours en vie !_

L'homme partit en boitant.

_Deidara:Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens souffraient à cause de moi ...je voulais juste...je ne faisait que suivre ..._

Le ciel était sombre...

_Saï:Ce n'est pas ta faute..._

Comme ça,comme si c'était normale il lui lança cette phrase sur un ton trés simple .Deidara devint rouge écarlate.

_Deidara: Comment ôse-tu !Je suis le plus grand ninja artiste du monde !Le meilleure !Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?_

_Saï:Tu est Deidara ,tu viens du village de la roche,tu est naît dans une famille nombreuse et pauvre,martyrisaient par le village pour avoir mit au monde un monstre ,cachait aux du monde tu développât tes techniques seul ,à 15 ans tu as fugué ,à 17 ans l'akatsuki t'as engagé de force ,tu détestes les Uchiwas et l'art autre que le tien ,ce que tu aime ces toi et ton art car ce sont les seul choses sur lesquelles tu as pu compter durant toute ta vie._

**_Si tu es en vie aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu es une arme...

* * *

_**

**_Voilà voilou !_**

**_encore merci de me lire!_**

**_ desolais de ne publier que maintenant..._**

**_j'espére que chapitre vous aura fait verser une petite_**

**_ larme pour l'homme et sa fille !_**

**_hé!hé!^w^_**

**_une review ?_**

**_merci !  
_**


End file.
